Puppy Dogs Can't Write Love Letters
by Chaos-Heartless
Summary: It's Valentines Day. Impulsive Love is in the air. So, when Joey sends a secret admirer letter to Seto Kaiba, how much havoc will erupt? Will Seto find out who his admirer is? JOEYXSETO! It COULD BE STILL ALIVE! OMGCHAPTER 4!
1. The Letter

This is my first Yugi-Oh fic,and my first romance fic.  
I apreciate flames, cause then I know im a true authoress.  
But that dont mean I want reveiws only telling me this sucked!  
Please,go easy,its my first! Oh yes, Seto+Joey rocks!  
Rated for swearing, and stuff. Im gonna work hard on this.  
I even spent two hours, working on the love letter,cause its   
in real Italian! Italy rocks.So please,Enjoy the fic, OOC,  
rather mushy in some parts,and Tea bashin. I hate her!  
I know their japanese names,but Im to lazy,plus im used to  
english dubbed names.So i'll stick with those. Enjoy the fic  
-----------------------0_o  
  
Scene:Katsuya residence  
Date: Febuary 13  
10:15 PM Thursday  
  
Joey lay on his bed.  
It was February 13, the day before Valentines day.  
Joey had already received about a million valentines. 1}  
'I bet if those girls eva found out I was gay....'  
Joey smirked.'Ther'd really be some wa'dar works.'  
Well,he wasnt exactly gay, more like Bi.  
Truth was,he liked guys a little more than girls...bu he still had a crush on a girl named Mai.2}  
But only her looks, personally,she was a bitch.That was his problem with girls,  
they had personality and emmotional problems.Thats why he liked guys better.  
  
(Im not being sexest,Im a girl.Its true,its a little somthing called P-M-S)  
  
Ever since the big tornament at the duelist's island,everyone had changed alot.  
For one,Tristan and Bakura were better friends now,and Tea started to get on peoples nerves.  
In fact,only Mai and Yugi really liked her.But its impossible for Yugi to dislike practically anyone.3}  
Yugi's Mellenium item spirit,now refered to as Yami, had started living outside the mellenium puzzle,  
with Yugi.The were two best friends,infact,Tristan and Joey started to suspect somthing between the two.  
Mai and Tea were together,but noone really had any problem with that.Thats what friends are for right?  
They did'nt always see Ryou after school hours anymore because him and his yami,Bakura,were usually busy at home.Tristan was all alone! Because people were afraid of his hair!no,acually,he still had Joey,(as a friend!Tristan is straight,you dumbasss'! heehee just kiddin.. :( dont hate me..)  
  
(That means Yugi+Yami,Ryou+Bakura,Tea+Mai,and Tristan and Joey as friends,boys and girls 4}  
  
Date: Febuary 14  
Scene:School  
11:32 AM Friday  
  
The next afternoon,was not only on Valentines day, but on a school day.  
Joey hated when holidays like this landed on school days,his teacher,  
Ms.Yorkenburg , always took holidays too seariously, and always overdid things.  
The room was covered in hearts, and almost all the girls, including Ms.Yorkenburg ,  
were wearing pink, red,and white, clothes.Joey thought they all looked rediculus.  
  
"Hey Joey!"shouted a familiar tri-color haired person at lunch.  
"Hey Yug'," Joey said,sitting down on the ground,starting on his lunch.  
Yugi and the gang sat down around Joey,who was under a large oak tree infront of school.  
He was glad they were aloud to eat outside.  
So all of them began to eat lunch. Yugi and Tea were conversing, Tristan was doing nothing of any  
point,like usual, and Ryou was,uh..being Ryou.  
Joey,however,was dazing out, staring at the front doors of school,waiting for him to come out.  
A few minutes passed when the teen walked out the doors. The tall,rich,brunette,which Joey was very familiar with. He watched the beauty walk towards his limo,his trenchcoat waving behind him.  
Seto Kaiba. Yes,many people thought Joey hated him,but truly,Joey thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Sure,he was mean,but Joey could understand that running a company was hard. Plus,Seto only had Mokuba,noone else. Joey loved his nickname,but only when Seto called him it. He liked being called Seto's puppy dog.  
He watched his beautiful master climb into the limo,sad that he couldn't see him through the tinted windows.  
"Joey?"  
Joey's head snapped towards his friends,who were staring at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"What were you looking at?"asked Tea.  
Joey felt himself start to get red in the face. 'Leave; it to stupid fren'ship-rant girl to ask the worse 5}  
question in this situatin' he thought."Jus' a squrill." he answered rather quickly."Why is your face red?" asked stupid old Tea,again. 'Questions,questions,questions,Getn' paranoid on us Tea?'thought Joey.  
He smiled at the thought."Its hot out ere' dats' all...   
  
  
After lunch,Mrs.Yorkenburg climbed on top of her desk.  
"QUIET!"she shouted.Everyones heads turned towards her.  
"I know ye all r' being of exciten' about this ere' weeeken,"she state din her loud accent,  
"But now is thee time to tell ye all yer homework."  
As a loud groan excaped the lips of most of the class, she climbed down.  
"Meesis Tellenderrr, will ye pleese?"  
Ms.Tellender walked up to the front.(Mrs.Tellender is their home teacher,ironicly,the   
one out of the two with the strage accent is the english teacher)  
"Alright class,todays homework is page..."  
The things the teacher said wasn't reaching Joeys ears,nope.He was staring,in a daze at (do I really need to tell you?I do? Ohno! the dum Tristan disease!You gave it to my wonderful readers*smacksTristan*6}   
However, a few selected words managed to reach Joeys ears: Homework....Valentine...make  
"WHAT?" shouted some of the boys in the room,including Joey,who snapped out of his Seto Kaiba trance.  
"Yes,"Mrs.Yorkensburg announced,"We have some extra-special homework!  
All of you must make a very exquiside valentine,and send it to the boy or girl you like."  
"Are you searious?"asked a girl named Inez.  
Ms.Tellender chuckled."NO!But, it would be nice dont you agree?To make a valentine,and  
send it to the one you lo-"Ms.Tellender was cut of by the bell ringing.She looked dissapointed.  
"Weell,class dissmeessed! But reememberr,ye cant fight yous' feelin's foreverr!"  
Everyone rushed out. Joey stayed in his desk forawhile,as the words sank into him.  
You cant hide your feelings forever....  
He smiled. 'for once tha' ol' gal made some sence.' 7}  
  
Joey POV  
  
I had meh' mind made up. I would write a valen'tine.  
For once Mrs.Yorkensburg ad' made som' sence.I had ta' give er' credit for dat.  
Hah' words rung through meh mind as I walked ome'.  
I was really gettin' worked up ova' dis. I would make a really nice poem',but I wouldn't sign meh name.  
Not yet.I would be a secret admirar'. Dis' could be fun!  
I felt like singing n' skipin' down da' street on meh' way home.  
I felt alive! Its good ta' be n' love.  
  
Author POV(thats me!)  
Scene:Katsuya Residence, 9:45 PM Friday  
  
Later that night, Joey stretched on bed.Today seemed to go on forever,but its finally over.  
He rolled over and produced a notebook an a pencil from under his bed.  
"Now lets see ere'..."he thought,"what should I begin wit'?"  
He had been looking forward to writing his love letter all day,and now he didnt know how to begin!  
'Boy,m' dumb...Come on Joey tink'!  
He hunched over,sitting cross legged,over the pad of paper,his eyes closed in thought.  
"Lets see... numba 1..Seto is hot....'he giggled girlishly,"got dat' covered.. numba' 2...hes rich..RICH! dats it!""Since Setos rich,"he said to himself,"I need ta' cum' up wit' somthin' fancy...and cause' e's so damn sexy,he probally gets tons o' valen'tines!I gotta make somthin' dat'll catch is' intrest."  
"Shit..I dont know if I gots anythan' that e'll like...wait a minute! I member' takin' Italian classes n' 9th grade!"  
(Im a fucking idiot, so I cant round the age 15-17 to a grade,so I dont know if thats correct.)  
'Tank' god I peyd' attentin' in dat' class.'  
So Joey began to write in neat,italic,italian handwriting.  
He would send it tonight,so it would arrive tommorow,that way  
his note would be one of a few.8}  
He smiled widly and isanley.  
He recalled his words from earlier.  
'Fun indeed..'  
  
Change Scene: Kaiba Manshion  
12:34 AM Saturday  
  
Seto Kaiba stretched as he climbed out of bed, yawning OOCly.  
Many sides to the great Kaiba,No?  
Rubbing his eyes,he got dressed and stubled downstairs.  
Mokuba was waiting for him,perky,as usual.  
Seto was very glad it was Saturday.He had tooken this Saturday off.  
Because it was Saturday,the two Kaibas had slept late,so the maid   
was just coming in with food."Morning big brother!"  
"Mornin' Mokuba.." he muttered,sleepily,sitting down.  
He was just about to dig in to his Brunch,when his eye caught somthing.  
He reached over to the mail,that was sitting in the middle of the table.  
Well,not excacly the mail, it was a small white square envelope that had caught his eye.  
He was rather puzzled. Yesterday was Valentines day,and he had gotten about a zillon valentines already,hadent all the Seto-crazy-girls already sent every thing they could?So what was this?  
Because he was in a kinda-good-mood,he decided to read this one,instead of using it as firewood.  
Inside his mind, he read:  
  
Io bacia morbidamente, io vuole il suo amore, io vuole il tocco che lei ama, fondere quello strato di ghiaccio sul suo cuore, il suoi occhi, scuro blu oscurità.. lo scuro blu occhi, scuro blu, io ama. .... Brunette io ama, quegli occhi io ha potuto ingore, io vuole il suo amore, io vuole esso, io vuole il suo bacio, il suoi occhi, scuro blu oscurità, scuro blu oscurità, io vuole mostrare lei ama, io vuole lei rubare un bacio ed il mio cuore, il suoi occhi, scuro blu oscurità.. lo scuro blu occhi, scuro blu oscurità, io ama. ....I..dark blu occhi io vuole tenere lei, sempre, scuro blu occhi scuro blulei. l'amore, J  
  
'Hold it.,'thought Seto,'This thing is obviously in Italian.Strange..usually 10 times out of 10 these valentines are written by stupid Bimbo girls...'  
Interested,he decided to scan this on his computer,to translate it into english.  
  
Later...  
  
Seto started up his computer.  
This valentine was rather intresting.  
He placed the paper into the scanner.  
Then,pushing some buttons n' stuff...Argg! Lets not get into how he does it Ok?  
So he scanned it n' crap.Seto read aloud the english translation:  
  
I kiss softly, I want your love, I want the touch that you love, to melt that layer of ice on your heart, your eyes,dark blue darkness.. the dark blue eyes,dark blue darkness,I love..... Brunette I love,those eyes I cant ingore, I want your love, I want it, I want your kiss, your eyes, dark blue darkness, dark blue darkness, I want to show you love , I want you to steal a kiss and my heart,your eyes,dark blue darkness.. the dark blue eyes, dark blue darkness,I love......dark blue darkness, I want to hold you, always, dark blue darkness, 'Cause I love you. Love,J  
  
Seto's eyes widened.This valentine..really had ....touched him..is that even possible?  
He was Seto Kaiba!His eyes almost flew out of his head when he saw a small note at the bottome of the screne,below the letter.  
  
P.s:I know you dont want to admit it,but somone might just be able to melt that heart of yours,Seto Kaiba  
  
He hadnt noticed that on the original letter.But then again,its pretty hard to read small italian.  
  
The letter's last words echoed through Seto's mind that night.  
P.s:I know you dont want to admit it,but somone might just be able to melt that heart of yours,Seto Kaiba  
How could someone know him so well? Seto had never gotten close to anybody,only a small group of people knew so much about him to almost be able to read his thoughts!  
Who did he know that had a J name?  
Seto and tossed and turned. There is no way im gonna be able to sleep while this is on my mind' he thought.That Valentine is like that little scratch on the roof of your mouth,that would just go away if you could or would stop rubbing it with your tounge.  
He growled. He had decided. Starting tommorow,he would try to find out who this 'J' person was.  
After a few more minutes,Seto slumbered.sleep was filled with dreams.  
But in the morning,he would hold no memory of his puppy dog filled dreams.  
--------------------------------YAY!IM DONE!  
im really sorry if it was so OOC that everybody died.Pleaz R/R!  
I means alot to me!I might even take requests if your nice!  
Oh yes,and it might be a little late on the next chappie,but it all depends on how encouraged   
I am from the reveiws.But dont worry I wont take years!  
Sorry if i was kinda short too  
~~~~~  
1. Ive heard rumors that alot of girls think Joey is cute,but they don't know him very well,now to they?  
2.T.V show,I work with all the material I have.  
3.Cute,innocent little Yugi..  
4.My fav couples!  
5.I hate Tea!!!  
6. Joey dosn't seem like the type to pay alot of attention.  
7.Mrs.Yorkensburg is very...special.  
8.Most of those love-crazy girls probally send them on V-day,not the day after.  
  
  
  
Next chappie: Intrest!:Seto's determined to find out who his admirer is!Madness!:Another note?Confusion!:Is this begining to become a game of cat-and-mouse? Or more detailed, Dragon-and-Dog?  
Tune in soon for the incredible and amazing,I have to much ego,  
:Chapter Two:Sherlock Seto?:  
  
  
  
P.S-Tell me ecactly what you think,Ok?  
~Split Coas 


	2. Sherlock Seto

Ivery:Dedicated to Becka,Happy Birthday!  
And Ryuusei Dragon!Your reveiw was so nice!It inspired us!  
Please stay in touch with this fic!  
Ioax:Its not a very good or long chapter,but we tried.  
Ivery:We just finished reading 'To end the Pain' a very sad  
and touching Bakura+Ryou. Read it!  
Ivery:Anyway,thank you to those who reviewed Seto+Jou forever!  
Ioax:Oh yea,expect to see new updates on our stories,  
we're getting back in gear!  
Ivery:^_^  
Ioax:Oh yea,The song is 'Infatuation' By Prozzak  
Ivery:You know Disney's Simon and Milo?  
THAT'S REALLY PROZZAK THE WEIRDO'S CHANGED THE NAME!THEY LIE!  
Ioax:Oh yea,dear GSYH ,The reason the title is  
'Puppy dogs cant write love letters',despite how good Jou is,  
is we were board and thinking of that movie cants don't dance,  
although in the movie cats CAN dance. Get it?  
Ivery:All the reviews we got about messing up his accent made us  
cry,so were not Gonna do the accent,or at least not  
as so overboard as we went with it  
the first time. Enjoy!  
-------------  
Puppy Dogs Cant write love letters  
Chapter 2  
Cherokee Seto  
--------  
  
*I've got this little problem   
that I cannot control   
You put my heart in jail   
but now it's on parole*  
  
Jou walked down the street. It was dark,late at midnight,  
he was'nt sure how he got there,but he somehow felt comfort coming from  
the misty dark shadows.  
He walked faster,somehow that comfort had disappeared as   
quickly as it came. He felt followed at watched. His attempt to get   
away was halted when he collided with something or..someone.  
  
*You thought that you   
had left me alone in the rain   
But I saw you and  
my dead heart started up again*  
  
"Gah!"he said as he was knocked down,the stranger on top of him.  
Or at least he had thought it was a stranger,that is,until a familiar voice spoke.  
The person got up dusted himself off,and said,"Well,well,well..if isn't the puppy."  
Jou looked up,his face slightly annoyed and flushed.  
"Kaiba."Seto smirked."What are you doing out here late at night,puppy?"  
Jou growled slightly,"Im not a puppy!,"he paused then looked down,'if you only knew I was  
thinking of you,you sexy brown haired beauty.' he a pink hue went on his face at the thought.  
"You think im sexy????"  
Jou looked up,his face a deep crimson.  
"Oh shit"he muttered,realizing he had voiced his thought.  
  
  
*I do not wa wa wa wa want you oh ya  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
I despise the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya*  
  
"Does that mean you have a crush on me or something,puppy?"  
"Yea.."Jou said blushing insanely.  
Jou muttered several curses,squeezing his eyes shut,  
not wishing to see the person he had just admitted his love to.  
His eyes slowly began to loosen up as he felt a hand on his face.  
He slowly opened his eyes,peeking out from half lidded eyes.  
His eyes shot opened faster than you could stay 'm' when he felt  
lips on his own. K-Seto was kissing him!  
Jou slowly closed his eyes,as the darkness began to feel bittersweet.  
Jou felt as if he was melting,everything seemed so warm,so wonderful.  
It seemed like there were no bad things,everything in the world was only good.  
Slowly their lips parted,gasping for breath.  
Jou was about to say something when....  
ZZT!ZZT!ZZT!  
Jou grasped his head.  
ZTT!ZTT!  
He slammed his fist on the alarm clock. Slowly sitting up,he stared down at  
a big puddle of his drool. He sighed. Another dream. Of course it was a dream.  
He could never admit his love to Seto Kaiba.  
Not even on accident.  
  
*And I can't let go  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
Wa oh wa oh  
On a midnight flight to insecurity  
And I cant let go..  
And your making lose my grip on reality..  
In fa fa fa tuation*  
  
Jou slowly got out of his bed.  
He stripped his clothes,stumbling into the shower.  
He turned on the water stepping in after making sure it was warm.  
He stared up at the shower head,letting the water pound on him,letting   
his mind wander somewhere else.  
Seto.  
He grinned. Thats all he seemed to think about.  
SetoSetoSetoSeto.  
He started thinking about how Seto was.  
He could tell Seto was a caring,wonderful,person he just was always under stress and such.  
Jou wondered what it would be like to be in Mokuba's shoes.  
Jou sighed,leaning against the wall of the shower.  
That chestnut brown hair..slighty tan skin...beautiful blue eyes..  
He could go on for days.  
  
  
*You said that you loved me   
But that was long ago  
And if I asked you out again   
Would you still say no*  
  
Jou blushed as he continued thinking about Seto.  
That's it. He was officially obsessed.  
He remembered that letter he had sent.  
Had Seto gotten it?  
Had he even had a second glance at it?  
Jou sighed.  
Had Seto read it?  
'He probably used it as firewood."  
thought Jou sadly. Oh how wrong he was.  
-----------  
KaibaCorp  
time: 12:00 AM  
Saturday Morning  
(Ivery:Oh,Yugi Oh's already over!)  
(Ioax:Shut up!)  
(Ivery:heehee..)  
----  
*Is your heart filled up with ice   
Is your glare still cold or have you   
changed your mind since then   
N' filled it up with gold*  
  
Kaiba lingered around his desk.  
He had been thinking of lots of ways to help  
him figure out who the J admirer was.  
He was supposed to be working on some uh...prototype thingy,  
but he had finished it early,giving him some time with his thoughts.  
----  
Ivery:Prototype..thingy?  
Ioax:-_-;don't look at me!  
Ivery:*stares*thingy!?  
Ioax:DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!*hisses*  
-----------------  
'I could run a finger print scan on my computer..hmm..I think i'll try that.'  
thought Kaiba,smirking.  
---  
Ivery:sometimelaterdontaskmehowlong'causeIdontknowwhen  
hehadtimetogotohiscomputerofmightydoom-!  
Ioax:0.0;Later that night,after work,at home. 7:00 PM?  
---  
Kaiba unfolded the letter and slipped it into his computer.  
"Computer,run a scan on the finger prints on this paper."he announced.  
"Running Scan. 12%..34%..50%...76%..88%..99%100%."the computer   
said in its oh-so-creepy accent,"Scan complete. Error. Finger prints  
mixed with another DNA. Scan cannot pinpoint owner."  
"Er..."Kaiba groaned."Can you round down occupants matching closest to  
the fingerprints DNA?" "Yes. Rounding Occupants matching DNA."  
The screen suddenly filled with a fairly large list of names.  
Kaiba sat down in his chair."Good. Extract all names beginning with  
the letter 'J'. Delete the rest."  
So the computer did that...Yadda yadda...  
  
*I do not wa wa wa wa want you oh ya  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
I might like the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya*  
  
"Hmm..Alright. Delete all names not within the area of Domino City or Japan."  
--  
Ioax:Whoo!that computers good!Lets just say it can almost do anything.  
--  
"Mission,Accomplished."stated the computer.  
--  
Ivery:Too much gundam wing..  
--  
  
*And I can't let go  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
Wa oh wa oh  
On a midnight flight to insecurity  
And I can't let go  
And you're making me lose my grip on reality  
In fa fa fa tuation*  
  
"hmm.."muttered Kaiba,resting his head on his hand in thought.  
Lightbulb!  
"Computer,now delete all names that haven't taken course in Italian class  
at (Domino High?) school. Then print."  
The computer did that...n' you get the picture.  
"Print?"  
"Yes."  
The computer began to print the names.  
Kaiba shut off the computer as soon as it finished.  
"Perfect." he said,smiling.  
There was a crashing noise upstairs.  
(Computer in Basement/r/cellar???)  
"Big Brother!"shouted the Blue-haired-Kaiba midget.(Mokuba.)  
Kaiba sighed,heading upstairs,not even bothering to look at the paper,  
that was still hanging out of the printing slit thingy.  
--  
Ivery:-  
Ioax:Dont.even start.  
----  
The paper was spit out,onto the floor,revealing the names:  
  
Jemila Rebins  
Karol Jeria  
Janie Jetsum  
Jessica Yuma  
Hemins Jaramill  
Hector Jaybin  
Josie geryer  
Ivery Jersl(Ivery MORMAN:heehee..Ioax:Ivery!)  
Jake Remstin  
Jerii Katsin  
Yuki Jarmiara  
Tetsuigi Jonomoni(Ivery:I love the name Tetsuigi!)  
Akira Jedsuu(We love the movie 'Akira')  
Joe tsuna  
Katsuya Jounouchi   
--------  
Ivery:Welp!time to stop!  
Ioax:Hope you enjoyed th-  
???:Don't you dare end this fic!  
Ioax:what was that?Who are you?!  
???:You don't recognize me?  
Ivery:Yeek!Its the underwear gnome!  
*hides behind Ioax*  
Ioax:*rolls eyes* Is that...you Emm?  
Emm:Over here!*Is standing on a hill,with big microphone*  
Ivery:*stops hiding*EMM!  
Emm:In the flesh.(-_-;shes a dead girl)  
Ioax:-_-; umm.. yeah..  
???:Im here too!  
Ivery:Darm!  
Ioax:who's Darm?  
Emm:It my cat.  
Ioax:Your cat can talk?!  
Emm:Err..no..Ivery experimented on her  
with stolen FBI science equipment..  
She's a Cat-girl.  
Ivery:+_+yeah..  
Darm:You cant stop here!  
Ioax:Why?  
Emm:Cause our trip from Virginia will be for nothing.  
Ivery&Ioax:???  
Darm:Cause if your dead,how can we visit?  
Emm:Yeah.*points to murderous glares of FF.net reader(s)  
Ivery:Umm..okay..  
Ioax:We'll write a bit more...  
-----------  
Katsuya residence  
4:00 PM Saturday  
--  
*Because you do not love me  
Doesn't mean I cannot  
Don't cast my heart away  
'Cause it's all that I've got*  
  
"Jou,are you okay?"  
"Huh?"Jou muttered,slightly startled,"Whad'ya mean?"  
"You've been staring out that window for like 15 min,and you haven't   
hardly said anything."said Ryou matter-of-factly.  
"Yeah Im alright.."he put on his goofy Jou grin.  
"What were you thinking about?"asked Yami,who was standing next to Yugi,  
who was playing against Ryou."Oh please!Jou thinking?"asked annoying  
bitch queen of the universe Tea.(Emm:Hee..)  
"Yeah,and vampires suck your dookie."said Tristan.  
Everyone stared.  
(Darm:Too much Jhonen V..)  
Tristan sweatdropped."Um..Yeah...Hey isn't that Pegasus?!"  
he pointed at Yugi's living room.  
Everyone gasped and looked were he was pointing.  
Pegasus was THERE!!AHH!  
No...When they looked back Tristan was gone.  
(Ivery:We dont like writing as him-_^;)  
  
*I've got this little problem   
that I cannot control   
You put my heart in jail   
but now it's on parole*  
  
"Hi-tailed it outta here.."spoke up Jou.  
Everyone nodded in agreement,with sweatdrops,except  
for Yugi who was hypervanlating,and clutching his chest at the  
thought of Pegasus in his living room,and Yami,who was trying to help him  
calm down.  
  
---  
Ioax:Enough?  
Ivery:?  
Emm:*turns to readers*Well?  
Darm:Write a little more!please!  
Iver&Ioax:?  
Darm:I like the story...  
Ioax&Ivery:Awww..*hugs the kitty girl,Darm*  
Darm:Meow  
Ioax:OKay we'll write a little more..  
Ivery:Even though I feel like Im gonna throw up..Ohh...  
Ioax:-__-;That's what you get staying up past midnight watching Trigger Happy TV  
while eating nothing but Simply soda(COLA!) and blue berry poptarts!  
Ivery:Those things can get you high!Im serious!Ohh..My stomach..  
Ioax:-_-;And the 12 Sugar Daddies...  
Emm:Poor Ivy..  
---  
Note: ß  
Isn't that cool?you can make it by pressing alt and the window with the sparkles at the  
same time and pressing 225 really fast!(The numbers at the end,not on top)  
---End of,message  
  
  
*I do not wa wa wa wa want you oh ya  
I do not ne ne ne ne need you  
I just love the way you walk   
The way you move   
The way you talk oh ya*  
--  
Kaiba Manshion,  
9:00 PM  
--  
"Oops"Mokuba muttered,hanging his head in shame.(Darm:CUTE!)  
Came climbing up the stairs to see a maid cleaning up   
pieces of a broken vase,and a Mokuba hanging his head.  
Kaiba sighed.  
"Go get ready for bed,Mokuba,its bed time.."  
"Okay Big brother."  
As soon as his little brother was up the stairs and out of sight,  
Kaiba turned around and went back to his computer,and took the print out list,  
then locked up the door.  
He sat down on the couch in the living room,rubbing his head.  
It had been a long day for Kaiba.  
He leaned back on the couch,and his eyes scanned the list,  
until a certain name caught his eye.  
"Katsuya Jounouchi?The puppy?"  
Kaiba let out sort of mock-laugh,closing his eyes.  
He smiled.  
"Couldn't be.."  
-------  
  
*And I cant let..  
And I cant let..  
And I cant let go  
Infatuation's got a hold on me  
Wa oh wa oh  
On a midnight flight to insecurity  
And I can't let go  
Infatuations got a hold on me  
And you're making me lose my grip on reality  
In fa fa fa tuation*  
-----------------------  
Ivery:Welp!This is the real end of Chappie 2!  
Ioax:Hows your stomach?  
Ivery:*rumble*Don't ask..  
Emm:Please R/R!  
Darm:*looks at top of screen,gasps*Ahem..  
All of these people do not own Yugi-oh,or any other animes mentioned here.  
And they never will,because if they did,Malik would some in earlier,  
And almost everyone would be gay,and it would be so horribly edited and chopped up by kids WB,  
and Cartoon Network,well..you get the picture..  
Emm:Cartoon Network?  
Ioax:I know!they show it at 10:30 or somethin',weird huh?  
Emm:Yea..  
Ivery:Its only the old episodes  
Darm:*Glare*They are all great!  
Ivery:*scoff*Of course!  
Emm:Can I say it?  
Ioax:Sure!  
Emm:Ahem,Please R/R,and stay with us for the amazing chappie 3,  
Cafe Chat!:Some Yugi&Yami suspect something..  
2nd Letter!:The J admirer strikes once more!  
Secrets Spilled!:The J admirer is caught by the Kaiba midget!?  
See it all in the next Chap!:  
'Bribing Mokuba!'  
--  
Emm:Hey readers,did I do it right?Please tell me!  
  
  
Split~Chaos 


	3. Bribing Mokuba

I dont own Yugi-Oh, or anything else mentioned in this.  
  
--  
  
Joey stared at his ceiling in thought.  
  
" hm..."  
  
he had a sick feeling in his stomach, well, he had had that ever since he had sent the letter. But it was worse than usual today.  
  
Because he had found out that Kaiba HAD read his letter.  
  
( flashback )  
  
" have you heard?" Yugi asked from his spot on his yamis lap.  
  
" heard what?" asked Ryou, looking up from his lunch tray.  
  
" mm?" joey noised out as he drank his milk.  
  
" a rumors going around that Kaiba got a secret admirerer letter!"  
  
Yugi giggled. " in Italian! How neat is that?" Joeys attention snapped to maximum power at that.  
  
Tristan looked slightly put out, as he never got letters.  
  
" tell us something we DONT know, Yugi." he muttered, grinning at his own lame-ass joke. " Kaiba always gets letters, so what?"  
  
" its not a normal letter though, it seems," Yami spoke up," they say Kaiba's searching for the one who wrote it."  
  
" woah, thats- AH!" Tea screamed as Joey spit out all his milk on her.  
  
( end of flashback )  
  
Why was Kaiba searching for who wrote it?  
  
Was he angry or something? Or....had he liked it..?  
  
Joey scoffed. Yeah right. Noway could the Great Seto Kaiba like a piece of trash like his.  
  
But...he had some nagging feeling. He really didnt want to string Kaiba along, having him thinking it was a girl or something...  
  
Joey sighed loudly, and was about to sit up when...  
  
" Ive got it!"  
  
He had an idea. It wasnt very good, but he had to do it, or else this feeling would drive him insane.  
  
He grabbed a pencil out from under his pillow along with a notebook and started writing.  
  
--  
  
Kaiba residence  
  
-some time- --  
  
Mokuba sighed. Here it was, a beautiful blue sky day, and he was so BORED!  
  
He kicked a rock and looked around. He was outside of the Kaiba manor, in the huge backyard. Geez, he had such a large play space, yet...there was nothing. He wished he had someone to play with. ' I wish big brother could..' he thought sadly to himself.  
  
Seto never had time to play with him..  
  
Mokuba rounded a corner and gasped.  
  
Someone was in his front yard!  
  
He pressed against the wall, to try to stay out of sight, and squinted at the trespasser.  
  
Wait a moment...  
  
" Joey?!" he called.  
  
--  
  
Joey stumbled across the Kaiba's front lawn, in a half crouched position, and hid behind a bush. Gasping for air, he held the envelope to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
GOD! It hadnt been this hard last time he had tried to deliver a letter.  
  
But then again, it was day time this time...  
  
He stepped out from the bush and prepared to make a run for the next spot, when...  
  
" Joey?!" called out a voice.  
  
Joey jumped in the air in suprise, horror pumping through his veins and a horrible feeling in his stomach. Not butterflies. Evil little gremlin butterflies, stabbing him!  
  
He whirled his head in the direction and saw Mokuba standing there. " Mokuba!?" he said, breathlessly, somewhat filled with a twinge of relief.  
  
" hey!" Mokuba said as he ran across the lawn towards Joey." what are you doing here?"  
  
Oh no. Joey had half feared that question, and half expected it.  
  
" um..." Joey tried to think of an excuse, and tried to hide the envelope behind his back.  
  
Too late.  
  
" whats that?" Mokuba asked, leanind to the side to get a better look at the partially hidden letter. " er..." Joey was really hating this now. WHY did he have to do this?!?!  
  
Mokuba stared at it. " a..letter?"   
  
Joey nodded hastily. " um yeah...a....letter...for um....one of your maids!" Joey nodded at his lie. " yeah!" Mokuba gave Joey a bored look. " one of our maids, eh?"  
  
" um...yeeeah..." Joey said, not liking Mokubas disbeleiving look.  
  
" say....you wouldnt, by any chance be that secret admir-" Mokuba was cut off as Joey put a hand over his mouth, blushing frantically. " not so loud!" he said, removing his hand.  
  
" SO you are!" Mokuba said, grinning. " I sespected it alllll along!"  
  
Joey raised a brow " you...did....huh?"  
  
Mokuba nodded, apparently pleased with himself.  
  
" oh yeah, Ive known you and my brother had something going on!" he said, beaming.  
  
Joey blushed deeply. " so um...are you gonna....rat me out...?" he asked quietly, dreading the answer. Mokuba looked thoughtfull. " hmm...well.." he said slowly, smirking in delight at his oblivious advantages.  
  
Joey grew worried. " come on! Please dont! Ill do anything!"  
  
Mokuba blinked, and his face filled with a eager look.  
  
" anything?"  
  
Joey nodded quickly. " anything.."  
  
" play with me."  
  
--  
  
R/R please. 


	4. Boo Boos

Ivery:yeek! We havent updated in almost a year! . soooo sorry, fans. And I just noticed something..105 reveiws! Ioax:Holy moley rolley poley!  
Ivery: er...yeah.  
Ioax: We do NOT own Yugi-Oh, only this poorly written thing.  
Ivery: we reread the whole story ( we forgot how it went .) and discovered that we suck!  
Ioax: hopefully we've improved...anyway, enjoy!

-  
The bell on the door to the turtle game shop rang loudly, but nobody noticed.  
Nobody dared to say anything. They all just sat there, staring at Joey.  
Everyone was crowded around the table, by where Yugi was. They were dueling, in a way.  
Everyone, including Yugi, who held his cards loosley, were staring at Joey, who sat with a frustrated look and red scratches all over the left side of his face.  
He looked up, glaring. " What"  
" Oh nothing.." said Tristan, looking away, scratching the back of his head. Ryou suddenly found interest in the ceiling fan, while Yugi twisted his face up in a sudden burst of concentration at his cards.  
Tea walked in, raising a pink clad arm in greeting and oozing out a "Hey Guys!" in her horrible, chipper voice. She looked at Joey and gasped. " Joey, what happened to your face"  
Joey cringed at the her voice of razorblades of a chalkboard, and thought back to exactly,  
'what had happened to his face.  
-  
What...was this kid!  
Joey panted harshly underneath the dim blue sky, trying not to collapse onto the soft green grass of the Kaiba's backyard. He had been playing with Mokuba for...he checked his watch, which was making a red mark on his skin from all the sweat.

3 AND A HALF HOURS!

They had played jacks,monopoly(several times),hot patato( Joey swore he wouldve died of hung er in that hallway),piggy back ( he shuddered at the memory),Red rover,hop scotch,jumprope,  
fooblebooblemcjooble...whatever kids game you could think of.  
Joey, whom excelled in street fights AND several school sports, was about to pass out.  
Mokuba,whom apparently was on some sort of drug which Joey desperatley needed,was currently bouncing around the yard singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

Joey wiped his forhead off with the back of his sleeve. " Mokuba? Aren't...you..tired...? One bit?"

Mokuba stopped bouncing and landed infront of him, large blue eyes sparkling. " Not at all! Why"  
An incredulous look breifly passed over the blondes face before he fell sideways into the lush turf.

Mokuba's eyes widened. " Joey!..Joey?" He rushed over to the blonde, whose expression was unreadable from his bangs in his eyes.  
He shook the teen's shoulder. " Joey! Are you ok!" No response. Suddenly a horrible though occured-had he..!He leaned into the blondes ear and whispered. " Joey?...are you...dead?"

" omigosh!" Mokuba said dramatically, falling backwards into a sitting position. " I killed Joey! Yeeee! Imma murderer!I'll go to jail! Should I hide the body? I'll be locked away for ever and ev"  
His eyes widened even more," What will big brother think..?"and he gasped,covering his mouth . " I killed Seto's boyfriend!"

" WHAAAAAT!" Joey suddenly sat up, face beet red.

" AHHHHHHH! DON'T EAT MY BRAINS! IM SORRY I KILLED YOOOOOOU!"

" Mokuba. Mokuba!" He grabbed the young Kaiba's shoulders, trying to keep the squirming 10 year old still(1).

" Mokuba, i'm not dead"  
"R-Really"  
"Yes"  
" You sure"  
"yeah"  
" really sure"  
" mhmm"  
" really really s-"

Joey clapped a hand over the kids mouth, sweatdropping. Geez.  
Suddenly the sound of a car door slamming made them both stop still.

" Big brother!" Mokuba whispered harshly. " Oh crap"  
" Quick Joey, run"  
"Right-" Joey got up and was about to dash when," wait the love letter-"

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, and the mutt blushed. Reaching a hand into his pocket, Mokuba pulled it out. "I'll deliver it. Promise."

This kid was smarter than he looked. Joey's eyes softened. " Thanks"  
He started to sprint off, when he heard Mokuba yell," Hey! Since your gonna marry Seto, your technically my big brother!"

Joey ran into a tree.

-  
Biting back a scowl, or the words of ' Piss off', he simply said the truth.  
" I ran into a tree"  
" Why? "  
He shrugged. " You know me. So clumsy."

-  
Ivery: How embarrassing! A year in the works for THIS!  
Ioax: Well, we have more on the tip of our tongues.  
Ivery: Ah yeh...we just want to see if people still like it, or should we REWRITE ALL the previous chapters AND POST THE NEW ONE within the COURSE OF LESS THAN TWO MONTHS?  
Ioax: OMG!

Both: Ehehehe. We could, with you guy's support. We just want to know if you still like this horrible thing. So should we?  
Let us know!  
Ivery: Bye bye!  
Ioax: X3 


End file.
